titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Dillon Orley
Appearance :Dillon is tall and skinny. His hair is white, very long and straight. He wears to where it covers his left eye. His eyes are also quite unique, being blue with a white ring around the pupil. Clothing :Dillon wears a black and red tee shirt, With kind of tight, ripped black jeans. He also wears a studded belt with black and red studs. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Dillon tries to live life to it's fullest and ignores the bad things. He's always happy and talkative. He can be obnoxious at times, often speaking when inappropriate. He doesn't like being by himself all that much and goes crazy if he doesn't have someone to talk to or something to do. Dillon often gets bored with what he is doing very fast. He has a low tolerance for people who refuse to speak back too him and sometimes may just leave if they bore him. Powers and Abilities Cryomancy :Dillon has powers of complete control over ice. He can freeze nearby water and thaw ice but once the ice is thawed he can no longer control it until he freezes it again. He makes many weapons out of ice if he needs to. Dillon is also learning how to convert water particles in the air into ice, but it rarely works unless it's foggy or has been raining. In the rain, Dillon can turn the rain into needles made of ice. Weaknesses :Naturally, he doesn't like heat or hot days because they diminish his powers. Lack of water supplies also stunt his power. Other Abilities :Dillon can travel great distances by semi-freezing the air around him and propelling himself with the frozen particles, giving him a form of flight. He can also travel by sea by freezing a sphere of ice around him and enclosing oxygen inside; however, he can't do this for very long and must resurface before running out of oxygen. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Dillon's lived a pretty normal life. His parents were explorers and liked to travel a lot. Every year he went to different and exotic places. When he was thirteen, his parents decided to visit Antarctica. They were exploring glaciers there, and were staying at a log-resort. Late that night, Dillon decided to go explore the glaciers on his own. He sneaked out of his house and made his way to the ledge of the glacier. His dad woke up and saw he was gone, so he got a search party together. His dad found him and screamed his name. Startled, Dillon turned around hastily and tripped on an outcropping of ice, causing him to plummet into the frozen ocean. Dillon was completely frozen by the time the rescue party got him out, and by all means should've died, but he still clung to life. He stayed in a two-year coma and finally, when he was fifteen, woke up with amazing new powers to control ice. Since then he hasn't done much, but recently joined the Teen Titans HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Cryomancers Category:Flyers Category:Titans Together